<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuffed Animals and Tissues by Budzdorovanatasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543499">Stuffed Animals and Tissues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha'>Budzdorovanatasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Marvel Whump, Sick Natasha Romanoff, Sick Natasha Romanov, Sickfic, Whump, Whumpfic, marvel sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuffed Animals and Tissues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy Valentine’s Day,” a soft voice murmured, bringing you towards consciousness. Nat’s hand gently rubbed your shoulder, and you hummed, before the sound caught in your throat, and you let out a few scratchy coughs into the blanket. </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day,” you whispered, smiling up at her. Her eyes had narrowed slightly, but she didn’t say anything as she leaned down to press a sweet kiss to your lips. </p><p>“I love you,” you hummed. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“What time is it?” you asked as you sat up and rubbed your eyes. </p><p>“Just after 930,” Natasha answered, rubbing her thumb back and forth on your thigh. “And we have plans.”</p><p>“We do?” you questioned, your brow raised. </p><p>“We do,” she repeated, smirking. “Get dressed.”</p><p>You did as she said, coughing lightly and sniffling through the process. You were so excited about Valentine’s Day that you didn’t even realize you weren’t feeling well. </p><p>Bundling up before heading out the door, you felt an itch in the back of your sinuses. Unfortunately, rubbing your index finger against your nose didn’t solve anything, and you leaned away from Nat to sneeze into your elbow. </p><p>“Bless you.” Natasha’s brows furrowed. “That sounded like it hurt, babe.”</p><p>You shrugged and thanked her. Your girlfriend was starting to regret a morning walk in the city to brunch; it almost sounded like you were coming down with a cold. </p><p>By the time you’d arrived at the restaurant, Nat was fairly certain you were sick, but she was confused by the fact that you hadn’t said anything. Normally you informed her the second you weren’t feeling well, and you were typically clingy and whiney. But you were your normal self, excited and happy and energetic. </p><p>By the time you’d gotten home, you were full and content, and somehow exhausted. </p><p>“I don’t know why I’m so tired,” you mused after yawning again. The two of you were making your way towards the kitchen for some coffee, though Natasha was wishing you’d drink tea instead. </p><p>“Are you feeling okay?” she asked softly, giving your hand a squeeze before grabbing two mugs. </p><p>“What do you mean?” you asked, tilting your head. </p><p>“You sound like you’ve got a cold, baby.”</p><p>You furrowed your brows and thought about it. You were exhausted, and your throat was scratchy, not to mention the faint congestion forming in the back of your nose. As realization dawned on your face, Natasha pulled you close and pressed a kiss to your temple. </p><p>“Tea, I think.”</p><p>You nodded, suddenly feeling guilty.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s not very sexy of me to be sick on Valentine’s Day,” you sighed. </p><p>“Valentine’s Day is about spending time with you, Y/N. That’s all it is. As long as I’m with you, that’s what matters. I’m sorry you don’t feel well, but we can have sex any other day,” she laughed. You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t stop a smile from forming on your lips. </p><p>She held out your tea for you and you took it graciously, the steam soothing you. And causing your nose to run. After hearing a few of your liquid sniffles, Natasha rolled her eyes lovingly and handed you some tissues. </p><p>“Thanks,” you whispered before tending to your nose. </p><p>“Come on,” Nat murmured when you were done, “It’s time for your next gift.”</p><p>“More?” you asked in surprise. Your girlfriend took your hand and led you back to your bedroom, where she had you get comfy in bed while she went to grab something. When she came with a giant stuffed teddy bear, you squealed. You’d always wanted one of the big ones. </p><p>“Baby,” you cooed, falling into her arms and kissing her cheek. “Thank you. I have something for you too, but you have to promise you won’t say anything.”</p><p>“Say anything?” she asked, confused. </p><p>“Promissseeeeeeeeeee.”</p><p>Your girlfriend couldn’t help but smirk. There was the whiney side of you that came with being sick (that she secretly loved). </p><p>“Fine, I promise.”</p><p>“We have dinner reservations tonight at your favorite restaurant, but it’s in the back at the chef’s table and we get a special menu.”</p><p>“Y/N-”</p><p>“No, you promised,” you pouted. You knew she’d rather you stayed in when you weren’t feeling well. “I’m barely sick right now.”</p><p>You had a point, even though she didn’t like it. </p><p>“That sounds lovely, and I’m so touched you set it up,” Natasha murmured sincerely. You smiled. </p><p>“Can we rest until then?”</p><p>She nodded. You dragged your large stuffed animal up onto the bed while Natasha disappeared into the bathroom for a moment. She came back with the tissue box, which she set on the bed next to you. </p><p>“There’s barely any room on here for me with that,” your girlfriend observed. </p><p>“There’s plenty of room,” you rolled your eyes, though you did slightly move to give her more space. </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Nat,” you murmured as you settled back against her, turning on the TV. </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Y/N.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>